kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fifty Yard Line
It's a place, just a simple place, that no one will ever know about... So extraordinarily ordinary that you may perhaps, splode. __TOC__ Regulars/Semi-Regulars Formerly JesseMH8's Master Chief's Kitchen, and then Ice Cream Kingdom, The Fifty Yard Line is now a kid friendly place was once a kid friendly place that has matured into an intellectually awesome room. A haven for trolls, but also a room with serious intellectual conversation. kikicoops - Room owner. Cooking enthusiast. Awesome person all around. Doesn't get involved in the conversation unless intervention is necessary, or someone is willing to strike up an interesting intellectual conversation. LtDiablo - The guy who is always playing Anti Idle. Quiet unless called upon. Cool guy who can get to level 27 in Loops of Zen. Can counter-troll quite nicely... AmandaE1 - The flirt. Always has kiddie boys trying to follow her around. Has a seemingly infinite amount of energy, and should probably be tested for ADHD. cupcakeofdeath - Gets upset over level 6 mods. Wants more interaction from people. Also has a sophisticated taste in cupcakes. TheFeedback - At first a sexually driven troll who then settled into ICK. Likes to watch the kiddies of the room fight over who can be the most naive. He is BWF - Best Whores Forever with Oxzane68. leopardo412- she is just amazing. she fails at typing a lot. and she is a very hyper person! also ubsesed with the warriors series(warrior cats). she is also known as: failpaw, failflight, princess, and squirrelpaw and squirrelflight! AmandaE1's fail sister! also gets lost alot. hehehe :D also scared alot about the fact shes irish and scottish. loganboy - Likes Deadliest Warrior, the Warriors books, or anything else with the word "Warrior" in it, and he can commonly be found listening to music. If you have any other questions about him, just ask! Ariyahna - A smexy beast and a sushi roll of professions; professional ninja, pirate, dinosaur, and astronaut.She is in love with Cupcakeofdeath, a happy couple :3. Favorite Band Is BrokeNCYDE and Simple Plan. Love youu ~ Maddie the beast ♥ Emma_the_Dino - The coolest 13 yr old you will ever meet. She likes jacobghawk :3 bestdudeever - crazy about ariyajna, nobody really likes him, and all the girls hate him, often gets into fights claiming "maddie is my gf. not yours" also a stalker. WARNING: He will watch you in the shower, or while you are taking a bath, so beware. Artix vonKreiger-A mysterious person with a mysterious past. He sometimes subtly alludes to it and it seems to be bad. He acts much older than he says he is; what could this possibly mean? He likes a wide variety of games. Also, he says that the song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, because it rminds him of himself. Is he possibly a loner? He's a pretty cool guy and stuff too. He was humped by a man. 1cap30 - All her friends call her Cap. She is a cheerleader(Flyer and captain) An incredibley short 4'7". She'll stick up for anyone, friend or stranger. An all around great person to have as a friend. missmarypop - Your typical young hyper girl Kong-er. Partners in crime with AmandaE1 Oxzane68 - A random person who stabs himself, sits on peoples laps, shines their shoes, and chews on feet and ears, also, the room whore. He is BWF - Best Whores Forever with TheFeedback. JediGuardofZam - His name is Jodie SirKillsAlot101 - Plays on many flash game websites (mostly Kongregate). His real name is Daniel, around age 20. Pierocks166 - The general of Lord Israphel's private creeper guard. Followed around by endermen bodyguards, he dwells in the sewers of Ice Cream Kingdom. jacobghawk - Pain in the ass annoying kid who thinks he's funny and desperately starves for attention from the girls in the room. Often crosses the line during chat asking awkward and rude questions. He's a little three year old that whenever he is under pressure he leaves like baby and probably cries in the corner of the room. He thinks everyone except himself is retard, stupid, and not funny, whereas it should be the other way around. He pisses people off. omghaigais - Troll with some baby teeth. Still uses the classic pascifier/nipple breastfeeding setup. SkillzThtKillz - Wants Australians to HARDEN THE FUCK UP! Kahi - a strange creature from the northern United States. Loves bacon, video game soundtracks, and staying up late on the internet. Oddly semi-nocturnal. Marq: Mongol. Once ate a moose. Classic Conversations Kahi: you are... both :D (reply) Obliviouskey: internet options > security > enable protected mode To Kahi: I is a guy :D To Kahi: I want a pet camel D: XxBlakleyxX: let me find that on chrome lol Obliviouskey: it's a pita i know TheFeedback: I wonder what Cookie Kingdom is up to...? Oxzane68: They're dancing TheFeedback: "NAH SHES MY GF I CALLED HER FIRST" Oxzane68: ... 1cap30: lmao Oxzane68: Feedback, is there any candy in your van? TheFeedback: Tons TheFeedback: Its like 2 Halloweens worth Oxzane68: Can I come in and have some? TheFeedback: Sure, let me just turn on my car and put it in drive Oxzane68: A;right tell me when your done TheFeedback: *lets Ox in* 1cap30: OX NO TheFeedback: Okay now close the door, and you can have all the candy you want 1cap30: DONT DO RUN 1cap30: hehe Kahi: and my pencil joke didn't bother you? o-o (reply) Oxzane68: *goes into feedbacks van and takes his candy* Can you drive me home? TheFeedback: Yeah, I'll let you bunk at my place tonight 1cap30: well then totallyignore me To Kahi: Noh, I'm just going into Feedbacks van right now Oxzane68: Alright you house better be nice TheFeedback: You can sleep in my basement that locks from the outside TheFeedback: With no phone or windows TheFeedback: And is soundproof both ways Oxzane68: And cappy, chill! He's nice! He's giving me candy, letting me sleep in his house and a drive to there! Oxzane68: Alright feed, I'm fine with that :D 1cap30: ohhpoor poor boy... TheFeedback: Yeah! What do you have against pedophil- I mean older gentlemen? Oxzane68: Thanks for the candy home and drive :D 1cap30: well you see theres a fact that i can see your excited TheFeedback: No problem, now just step into this thing that conveniently looks like a jail cell Oxzane68: Yes I am :D Feed... Are you a man or woman *winks* TheFeedback: I haven't checked there in weeks! I dunno man Oxzane68: *jumps on into the jail cell thing* 1cap30: well then *sits down and reads abook* Oxzane68: Wanna come into my candy shack? :D TheFeedback: *the book is about how Ox got abducted* 1cap30: intresting To Kahi: Happy happy dinosaur! Oxzane68: *brings feedback into the cell and makes the bed* Oxzane68: Mehehehe *winks* TheFeedback: *tucks Ox in, steps out of the cell, secretly locks it* Kahi: o-o? (reply) 1cap30: *covers eyes and ears* 1cap30: noewieeee TheFeedback: *mumbles* I'm saving you for later 1cap30: argh!! Oxzane68: No... I meant something else feedback *winks again Oxzane68: * 1cap30: wheresLt !!!! Oxzane68: *whispers* Cappy TheFeedback: *ignores Ox for 3 weeks* TheFeedback: *3 weeks later* To Kahi: Meow. 1cap30: no ox im not listening TheFeedback: Alright, sexy time! Oxzane68: D: Why not cappy?? Oxzane68: YAY! 1cap30: *goes to corner in fetal postition* no no no*covers eyes and ears* Oxzane68: *lays in bed* TheFeedback: *CENSORED* 1cap30: *sy=tarts rocking* Oxzane68: Teehee 1cap30: starts** LtDiablo: omg!! TheFeedback: *CENSORED Ox's CENSORED* Oxzane68: Yaay! Yay! Oxzane68: ' 1cap30: LT!!! 1cap30: help me its scary Oxzane68: Yay! TheFeedback: mmmm Tastes like chicken! Oxzane68: NO DIBALO. LtDiablo: my corner is open!! 1cap30: argh Oxzane68: Don't come! 1cap30: *runs to Lts corner* Oxzane68: *pulls blankets over* LtDiablo: ill put the walls up now 1cap30: AMANDA RUN AWAY DONT COME IN THE CHAT AmandaE1: i is back! Oxzane68: Amanda! AmandaE1: ox! Oxzane68: Me and feed are... Oxzane68: Having sexy time!@ LtDiablo: she's gonna join them AmandaE1: sounds fun! 1cap30: lmao oh god AmandaE1: i was about to say that diablo! AmandaE1: how did you know! LtDiablo: cuz i know you TheFeedback: Hey! Can't a pedophil- OLDER GENTLEMAN just enjoy a small BOY in peace??? Oxzane68: I went into his beautiful van, took his candy, amd I'm giving him a little candy(if you know what i mean) *winks* Oxzane68: BRING IT ON FEED AmandaE1: i want candy! Oxzane68: *starts again* TheFeedback: What I'm about to do is too immoral for normal chat Oxzane68: Not that kinda candy TheFeedback: it must be PM'd Oxzane68: LOL TheFeedback: *whips out MECHADILDO (reply) To TheFeedback: WHAT THE FUCK Fifty Yard Line Fifty Yard Line Fifty Yard Line Fifty Yard Line Fifty Yard Line